Fallen Shade
by Melissa Mendelson
Summary: As the Sanctuary team struggles to recover from their last crisis, will they be ready for the shadowed figure that waits for them?
1. Chapter 1

Sanctuary: Fallen Shade

By, Melissa Rachel

Chapter One:

The roar of life whipped by, swallowed by darkness. Remains of a world gone mad fell along curled up newspapers tossed to the side, pages left to hover between oblivion. Whispers of hope touched the lips of those standing still, but their eyes held to the concrete walls before them. Bright lights flashed, promise of escape, and metal screeched. Sparks bit into the night as doors whooshed open, and the last stop was here. But he still ran to save his life.

The night was cool but bitter. A harsh wind strolled through narrow alleyways. Bright lights chased the darkness back into its corners, and pedestrians followed the flashing walk sign between a river of cars. Voices lifted high, anticipation of a good night, and crowds lined up for the hot spots along the streets. And shadows slipped past them, ignored, and the hunt for the one that got away continued. But the city life rolled on.

"You okay?" Kate Freelander glanced at her friend.

"I'm fine." Will Zimmerman returned her look. "It's just been awhile since I was out."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I asked you out tonight."

"You really didn't give me much choice, Kate." He laughed softly. "I just needed some time after what happened with…"

"Kalli. Yeah, I know, but it's been a month, Will."

"I know." They stopped walking. "Look, I appreciate everything you have done for me since then." He slowly reached for her hand. "But I nearly died, and I just needed some time to deal with that."

"But spending that time alone is not good." She took his hand. "Trust me. I would know." He smiled. "Now, come on. I promised you a fun night, remember? There's this great club right down the street." She pulled him along.

"I'm not much for dancing."

"Not tonight." She turned his way. "We'll tear up the floor."

A man ran right into Kate, sending her falling backward. His eyes gleamed of fear. An oily, black substance coated his hands. Panic seared across his face, and he wasted no time moving fast away from them. But Will still called out to him, but his words to stop fell on deaf ears.

"What the hell?" Will helped Kate to her feet. "Look where you are going, you jerk!"

"He looked like he was scared to death." Will turned down the street. "Maybe we should see if he is alright."

"I'm sure he's fine, Will." Kate noticed something on her pants. "Okay. That is disgusting." She picked at the black substance on her leg.

"That stuff was on his hands." He moved away from her. "Something's not right here."

"Will, I promised you a fun night tonight." She saw the look on his face. "But if he is in trouble, we are the ones that should help him, but first…" She removed her gun from its holstered position against the back of her shirt.

"You carry that around with you all the time?"

"Hey, you never know when you run into situations like this." She clicked the safety off. "Let's go."

The man saw another subway entrance rising into view. He pushed himself harder to run, but pain raced faster through his legs. He stumbled forward, trying to catch his breath, and something cold touched the back of his neck. He slowly turned, confronting the shadowed figure barely inches away, and dark, oily claws struck his shoulders. A scream barely escaped from his lips as he was pushed down onto the cold, broken ground, and he struggled to push his attacker off of him.

Something warm escaped through his lips. A soft, white cloud rose into the air between him and his attacker. To his horror, it disappeared into the shadowed figure, making his blood run cold, and his attacker released him. His head turned to the side, and his eyes found two on quick approach. But it was too late as his last breath disappeared into the night.

Bullets fired through the shadowed figure. A hooded face turned toward Will and Kate, and dark eyes narrowed in contempt. Claws curled at the side, but the attacker didn't take a fighting stance. Instead, it ran straight for the brick alleyway wall, exploding into a black cloud of dust, and its victim remained behind. Its job was done.

"What the hell was that? The grimm reaper?" She watched Will take the man's pulse, slowly shaking his head. "We need to let Magnus know about this." Will stepped away from him. "You okay?"

"I'm not ready to deal with this." He looked at Kate. "I can't take any more death." He moved away.

"Will." Kate moved to his side. "You can talk to me."

"Not now, Kate." He touched her shoulder. "You were right. We have to let Magnus know." He glanced at the body one last time. "I don't think we saw the last of that thing, and it got a good look at us." He turned away, and Kate slowly followed him down the street.

Chapter Two:

"Welcome to the CTDF, Computer Technology Development Fair. Have your tickets out when you step up to the table and sign your name. Failure to show your ticket will lead you straight to this EXIT door." A woman in an expensive business suit gestured toward the door next to her. "I know we have hundreds of individuals lined up for several blocks, so I suggest we get started." She gestured to those sitting behind the table. "First in line, step up, show your ticket, and sign your name. Then, you will be the first to go inside and discover the latest, state-of-the-art technology not yet released to the public."

Henry Foss removed his ticket from his wallet. He glanced at those lined up around him. Anticipation tingled his spine, but he remained composed. And he slowly edged up to the front of the line, but when it was his turn, he too eagerly jumped at the vacant spot now at the table, startling the young woman, who waited for him.

"Sorry." He sheepishly grinned. "Here's my ticket." The woman reached for the ticket but then froze. "Something wrong?" She glanced at him, fear filling her eyes. "I'm sorry about before."

"No. It's not that." She pulled the ticket from his hand. "It's my mistake." She pushed a sign-in sheet toward him. "Sign in, please." She averted her eyes, busying herself with placing the ticket with the others. "Thank you." She handed him a brochure with a list of vendors waiting inside. "Have a good time." She looked behind him. "Next."

"I'm sorry." Henry remained where he was. "If I upset you, I…"

"I told you." She now looked at him. "It wasn't you." She looked past him. "Next."

Henry stepped away, and another eager attendant jumped into his spot. He glanced at those around him, but nobody seemed to have noticed their brief exchange. He sensed something, but he wasn't sure of what it was. But he knew that she was afraid of him, but how would she know what he was? But he slowly walked away, disappearing inside, but he could have sworn that she looked at him one last time.

The sight that met his eyes made he feel like a kid in a candy store. He quickly forgot about the young woman and made his way from booth to booth. He promised not to waste the entire day at the convention, but the hours slipped right past him. And he wasn't too eager to leave, but something caught his attention. Something dark hovered nearby, but its focus was not on him.

An older gentleman bumped into Henry. He seemed nervous, but he shook it off. He quickly apologized for nearly knocking him down, and then he quickened his pace toward the bathrooms downstairs. And anybody else would have gone on without a second thought, but Henry saw his panic. And he knew something was wrong.

The men's room was empty. After checking every single stall twice, the older gentleman relaxed. Maybe he was tired. He was up all night preparing for his presentation, and he turned toward the sink. Maybe cold water splashed across his face would bring him back to his senses, but as he leaned down toward the rushing water, the mirror before him rippled. And as his eyes rose to meet a shadowed face, a scream of horror met Henry's ears.

Henry rushed into the bathroom, and the sight froze him in mid-step. A shadowed figure was sucking the life from the man, and he was unarmed. As he tried to think of what to do, the shadowed figure now turned toward him and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Its dark eyes searched his, and fear coursed down his spine. And he was tossed aside into a nearby stall, and as he turned toward his attacker, it raced back into the mirror, exploding into black dust.

"What the hell was that?" He rubbed his throat.

He struggled to his feet. His body shook, cold from its touch. He stumbled toward the man, but he knew he was gone. He pulled out his cell and dialed 911, but what would he tell them? What would he tell Magnus about the thing that could have taken his own life, but why didn't it kill him?

Chapter Three:

Sunlight rained into a large hotel suite. Warmth touched the gentle colored walls, but it failed to silence the intensity building up within. A sweet bird's song promised a sense of peace, but none would be waiting for those residing inside. And a monitor on the center wall presented a familiar, friendly face, but could she should light upon their new adversary?

Helen Magnus stared through the screen at Will and Kate. Concern etched across her face, and turmoil spun through her mind. Her eyes darted across the room to the suite door, where Henry now came into view, and relief settled across her. He was safe, but why was he spared? And could the fragments of information that she gathered provide answers to the questions held before them?

"I guess I should I have come to New York," she said. "Henry, you okay?" He nodded. "What did you tell the police?"

"Nothing. They thought he just dropped dead." He scratched the back of his head. "I never saw anything like that, Magnus."

"Nor have I, but I did come across some interesting pieces of information."

"Such as?" Will didn't mean to have an edge to his voice, but everyone now looked his way. "That thing could have taken all of us out, but it didn't. Why?"

"Alexander Gnomes, the man you found in the alley was on trial two years ago for rape, but because of the lack of evidence, he was found not guilty."

"So, this thing waited two years to kill him?" Kate looked from Magnus to Will. "Why wait so long?"

"I don't know," Magnus replied. "The man killed earlier today, James Travis was suspected as being a child pedophile, but there has been no evidence to support those suspicions."

"So, what you are saying is that we have a Boondock Saint version of the Grimm Reaper running around?" Will glanced at Henry. "What? Tell me I'm wrong."

"You may be right, Henry. Unfortunately, we have no leads to follow." Magnus sighed. "We may have to wait for this creature to attack again."

"Maybe not." Henry rubbed his chin. "There was a young woman that I met at the convention that was definitely off radar."

"What makes you say that," Will asked.

"Because of the way she looked at me." He crossed his arms over his chest. "She knew what I was."

"That's impossible." Kate shook her head. "There's no way that she could have known."

"No, Kate." Henry looked at her. "She knew."

"Alright." Magnus sat back in her seat. "Go with your instincts, Henry, but go with caution. We have no idea what we are dealing with, and containing this creature may be an impossible task."

"Unfortunately, bullets don't work on it." Kate now held her gun in hand. "We'll have to find another way to terminate it."

"If it comes to that," Will said. "Let's follow Henry's lead first. Do you know who she is?"

"You're asking a computer genius. All I need to do is hack into the convention's registry and locate her."

"Then, let's not waste any more time." Magnus gazed at her friends. "Good luck." The screen went dark.

Chapter Four:

The coffee café buzzed with the lunch hour rush. Orders were yelled into the air, and register drawers slammed open and closed. Tables were crowded, and occupants dug their nose into books or gadgets as they sipped their drink. Eager customers waited on line, and a dozen feet moved back and forth from counter to door. And hands grasped their bought drink, and lips hungered to satisfy their burning thirst. And he edged closer, his focus on her, but did she realize that he was there, waiting?

"Vanilla latte," he said.

She nearly spilled the coffee in her hand. Her eyes rose up to meet his, and she was at a loss for words. Shaking her head, she finished her prior order and slid it down the counter toward its owner, and then she turned toward him, trying to remain calm. But he saw that same fear shining in her eyes.

"Vanilla latte," she repeated.

"Shade. Your name's Shade?" She glanced at her name badge. "Cool name. I'm Henry." She looked at him. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'll get your order ready." She began to make his drink.

"Say, what are you doing after work?" She glanced at him. "Maybe we could grab a bite to eat?"

"I don't think so." She turned toward the coffee blender behind her. "Your order's ready." She slid it down the counter. "Anything else, Henry?"

"No. Um… Thank you." He stepped away from her, but he knew that she was watching him. "I do have a quick question." She continued to look at him. "Did you see anything at the convention?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything out of the ordinary?"

"I saw you." She realized what she said. "It was nice meeting you, but let's not make a habit out of this." She turned toward the next customer. "Hi. Can I get your order?" Henry slowly moved down the line. "Mocha latte. Coming right up."

Grabbing his drink, he found Kate sipping her coffee at a nearby table. He took the empty seat opposite her. His eyes darted across those lined up until he found her, and she returned his look. Shaking his head, he softly mumbled under his breath.

"You were right about her." He glanced at Kate. "Definitely off radar."

"You heard what she said?" Kate nodded. "Is it possible that she is connected to that thing we met?"

"Anything is possible, Henry." Kate leaned back in her seat, turning toward her. "I would keep an eye on her."

"Where's Will?" He took a long sip of his drink.

"Staying in for now." She finished her order. "I'm worried about him."

"Look, this was supposed to be a fun weekend. We had no idea that this was going to happen."

"No, but we shouldn't be surprised either." Kate moved from her seat. "I'm going to check on Will. If you need me, you can reach me on the cell." She patted his shoulder. "Just be careful."

"I will." He watched her leave.

Shade didn't waste any time. She knew why he was there, and she quickly snuck out the back. She feigned being ill, and her boss bought it. And she promised to be back the next day, but she knew different. She had stayed too long, and she cursed herself for becoming lazy. And now they found her again.

As she hurried away, she could sense him behind her. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed her suspicions. She quickened her pace, hoping no black vans would swoop off her feet, but then he disappeared from view. And she relaxed, hoping that he would leave her be, but then she bumped right smack into him, sending her stumbling backward.

"Leave me alone!"

"What are you running from?" Henry remained standing in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah. Like I heard that before." She glanced around the alleyway. "Do what you want. I won't fight you, but beware the consequences of your actions."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then, what do you want from me?" Tension cut through her voice. "Where are your friends?"

"I'm alone." He took a step closer, but he saw her fear, making him retreat a small distance away. "Trust me."

"Trust you? No thanks." She looked down at her feet. "I know what you are."

"I know." Her eyes met his. "Did you know what attacked that guy at the convention?"

"No." He didn't believe her. "Can I go now?" She moved past him, but he grabbed her by the arm. "What?"

"I think you're in trouble." He let go of her arm. "I can help."

"No. The last group of people that promised to help put me in a cage for a year, so I'm done trusting people especially those like you." She edged away. "Just stay away from me." She broke into a run.

Henry knew he could catch up to her. Instead, he watched her disappear around the corner. He wanted to help her, but he didn't want her to be afraid of him. He would try to reach out to her again, but something told him that she would be gone after this day. So, he slowly made his way over to where she lived, hoping for a better encounter, but what if that thing showed up? Was that what she was running from, and were the people that she mentioned the Kabbal? And what did they want from her? What were they doing to her?

Chapter Five:

He wanted to help. She heard honesty in his words, but fear gripped her tighter. And she would be damned, if she allowed anyone to lock her away again, but what if he could help? What could he do for her? Her life was gone, and if he got too close, he would be killed. So, the only choice left was to run and to remain alone.

Shade wasted no time. The apartment door slammed closed behind her, and she made a beeline straight for the bedroom. A small suitcase was ripped out of its hiding place from under the bed, and drawers were thrown open. Its contents poured into the now open suitcase, and a gun slid out from underneath the pillow, the safety clicked off. And she was ready to bolt, but then came the knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Donnie. Come on, Shade. Open up." She stood against the door. "Please, open the door."

"What do you want, Donnie?" She opened the door. "I told you that it was over." He stepped inside. "I'm tired of talking. We're done."

Donnie was a short but built man. His eyes narrowed at the packed suitcase waiting in the bedroom. His hands itched at his sides, and he muttered something. But it sounded more like a growl, and his focus turned toward her. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm leaving. I'm taking the next bus out."

"To where?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Shade, I'm sorry." He moved toward her, but she backed away. "I didn't mean to. Please, don't go. Just hear me out."

"There's nothing to hear out, Donnie." She continued to grip the doorknob in her hand. "It's over, and I need you to leave."

"What? What did I do that was so wrong?"

"You hit me."

"I got angry, Shade." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You can be so difficult at times, you know."

"Why because I don't play by your rules, because I don't do exactly as you say. Well, I hate to break it to you, Donnie, but one strike. And we're done. Now, get out of here."

"Or what?" He edged closer. "You're weak, pathetic. You can't fight back, and I'm not leaving."

"I need you to go." Something dark flickered against the wall. "You have to go." He grabbed her by the arm, tightly. "Ow! You're hurting me!"

"I'll do worse, if you leave me."

Something hurled him backward, slamming him against the wall. Long, dark fingernails cut through his sides, and a scream echoed throughout the small space. And he was launched up toward the ceiling, and a sickening crunch followed, chased by a chilling silence. And the dark figure emerged from where it was, and its eyes fell on Shade.

Henry ran into the apartment. He found Shade lying on the floor, unconscious. His eyes turned toward Donnie, and a dead gaze met his. Something cold touched his neck, and dark claws reached for him. But instead of moving away, he leaned over Shade, protecting her with his body, and his face distorted, turning monstrous. And a soft growl escaped his lips.

Bullets flew past him, and Kate dove into the apartment. She slid across the floor, firing at will, but her bullets still had no affect. And the shadowed creature forgot about Henry and turned toward her, and it blocked the door, denying her exit. And she looked from the creature to Shade, and then her eyes shifted over to Henry. "Here." She threw her gun toward him.

"What are you doing?" He watched the creature back Kate into a corner. "The bullets have no affect." He grabbed the gun.

"Aim the gun at Shade." The creature spun around toward Henry. "Do it, Henry." His hand shook, but he held the gun over Shade. "Pull the trigger." The creature's head snapped back toward Kate. "Found your weakness, didn't I?"

"Thizzzzzzz not overrrrrrrr." The creature looked from her to Henry. "Szzzzzeeeee you agin." It ran into the wall, dispersing into black debris.

"Okay." Henry dropped the gun. "What the hell?"

"I don't know." Kate approached him.

"That thing was going to kill you." He looked down at Shade. "How did you know?"

"Why is she unconscious? Did he hit her?" She pointed at Donnie. "Did she faint?" Henry fell silent. "They're connected." She pulled a syringe out of her pocket. "We need to know how and why."

"What are you doing?"

"I am keeping her sedated." She stuck the needle in Shade's arm. "Will's outside in the van."

"You used me as bait?" He shook his head. "I thought we were past the point of mind games, Kate?"

"We are, but she was going to run."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I would've." She pointed at the suitcase in the bedroom. "Come on. We have to get her to the Sanctuary."

"She doesn't want to be locked up again."

"Again?" She thought for a moment. "They had her?" He nodded. "We don't have a choice. You saw that thing, and we need to know everything about it. And she's the only one with answers." Henry picked Shade up in his arms. "I don't like the idea as much as you, but what choice do we have?"

"None." He looked down at Shade. "I want to help her."

"Then, let's help her." He followed her out the door. "Come on." They disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Six:

Sunlight struggled to slip in through the cracks in the wall. A damp, moist smell promised suffocation, but all it did was kill hope. The small room was the understatement of confinement, and a metal, locked door denied any thought of escape. And they waited for her outside, waiting for signs that she was awake, and her fate rested in their hands.

"Good morning."

Bright light flooded the room as the door was thrown open, but as fast as it opened, it was slammed shut. High heels clicked across the bare, wooden floor, and polished black shoes stood inches away from her face. A tailored skirt brushed the ground as cold, brown eyes met her gaze, and sharp nails stuck her skin as she was hurled up to her feet. And the woman took a step back to study her. "I'm Dana Whitcomb."

"What the hell? What the hell happened?" Shade touched the back of her head, wincing in pain. "You can't just grab someone off the street. You can't just grab someone off the street during the day." Dana smiled. "You keep smiling. I just got off from work, and there were people around. Someone saw you take me, and the police are on their way."

"And what would the witnesses say to the police? Did anyone see you walk across the parking lot to your car? Did they see the masked man, who rendered you unconscious, or the black van flying onto the scene to whisk you away?" Her cold smile held in place. "Maybe someone saw something, but that won't help anyone including the police to find you here now." She pulled a newspaper out from under her arm. "But don't believe me. This is all the proof you need that no one is coming for you." She tossed the paper over to her. "Read it and weep."

Shade caught the newspaper and glanced at the front page. Nothing but politics, so maybe this woman was lying to her, trying to end her hope. She opened to page three, and her heart sunk deeper. And she looked from the woman to the tragic car accident story, and anger burned through her veins. And she threw the paper back at her. "That's a lie!" The woman hardly blinked. "I'm not dead!" The woman picked the newspaper up from the floor. "I'm not dead."

"The world doesn't know that." She held the newspaper tightly in her hands. "You have a new life waiting for you, Lina. A new life with us."

"I want my old life back!" She moved toward Dana. "You can't keep me in here, locked away. Whatever you want, I won't give it." She shoved her, but Dana was quick. And she was the one thrown back. "Let me go!"

"You want this story to come true?" She held the newspaper in Shade's face. "I'll make it come true. Don't push me again."

"Why? Why me?"

"We know about your astral projection."

"So?" Shade sat down on the floor, resigned. "Anyone can do it."

"Well, there is an abnormal gene to your DNA, which makes your ability very special, and we want to make you even more special."

"You mean do tests?" Dana knelt down in front of her. "Make me your guinea pig."

"By no means will you be a guinea pig." She brushed a strand of hair away from Shade's face. "You're going to be a part of something so much bigger." Her eyes held Shade's. "And your role will guarantee our future."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, nothing." Dana moved away from her. "We're just going to make you the perfect killer." A chill coursed through Shade. "And we start… Now."

Chapter Seven:

The room felt familiar, confined. A large, glass window left her open, vulnerable to the ones that now held her. The floor was cold, hard, and her back was pressed against the wall. The only comfort was the sweet aroma of food that he carried on a tray into the room, but he would not break her like the ones that broke her before. And she pretended to be nothing but a shadow lingering across the edge of the room.

"You should eat." Will placed the tray on a small table. "I bet you're hungry." He pulled up a chair to where she was sitting on the floor. "We don't want to hurt you." She refused to look at him. "We want to help you." He saw disbelief etch across her face. "I would say trust us, but that won't help. Will it?" She glanced at him. "You've been burned before by those that took you." He sat back in his chair, studying her. "You killed people." Tears stung her eyes. "But you didn't want to." His eyes held hers. "Talk to me. Make me understand."

"I have nothing to say." She wiped her eyes. "The best thing for you is to kill me." Will looked surprised. "If you don't, I will kill you and everyone, everything here."

"No, you won't." He was quiet for a moment. "The creature will." She looked away. "What did they do to you?" She refused to answer. "We're not your enemies."

"Get out," she whispered. "Leave me alone."

Anger dug into Will, but he knew better. She was scared, and the way she sat, had her hands clenched together proved that. Sadness flickered in her eyes, and he wanted to help her. But she pushed him back with that wall of hers, protecting herself, and it made him mad. And the chair was thrown against the wall, harder than he meant, and she rescinded further into her corner. And he was at a loss for words, and he slowly retreated to the outside, where Henry waited.

"A bit harsh, weren't you, Will?" He glared at Henry. "We're trying to help her not scare her."

"Then, you try." He moved away. "I'm sorry."

"I know, man, but you can't be like this. This isn't you."

"I know, Henry." Will looked through the glass window at Shade. "Before Kalli, I could have reached her, but today… I don't know." He walked away from him.

"Maybe I can." Henry rubbed his chin. "She just needs a little more time." His eyes met hers. "And then we'll talk."

Chapter Eight:

Sweat and tears coursed down Shade's skin. Her hair was tied back in a bun, and her body was strapped to a cold, metallic table. Her eyes darted around the operating room, and a small group of doctors and nurses looked her way. And her words, screams for help fell on deaf ears, and they continued preparing for the test drive. And Dana was the only one now, who took her by the hand.

"It's okay." She squeezed her hand. "You can get some rest after this test drive."

"I'm tired of these experiments. What are you doing to me?"

"I told you. We're making you special."

"You're a bitch." Dana dropped her hand and stepped back. "You're using me for your own personal gains."

"Oh, not mine. I'm thinking of the world." She turned toward a doctor. "Are we ready, or not?"

"We're ready." A weasel-type of man now stood by her side. "You know this might kill her." He ignored the look on Shade's face. "We might need a little more time to prepare her."

"We're out of time, and the Sanctuary is becoming a thorn in my side." Dana stared at Shade. "I need her ready, and if she dies…" She smiled at Shade. "So be it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please, don't do this." Shade watched in horror as the man injected her with a syringe full of greenish black liquid. "Please. Don't." She fell into darkness.

"Start the machine," Dana ordered.

Strong, electric currents raced through Shade. Her EKG spiked. Her brainwaves fluctuated. A flatline lingered across the screen, and then a heartbeat. And an oily, black substance poured from her skin, falling to the floor, and something took shape.

"Shade." Dana watched a figure emerge, an oily portrait of her former self. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeszzzzzzz."

"Good. Can you redesign yourself?"

"To wat?"

"To something that kills." A moment later, Shade molded herself into a creature resembling the grimm reaper but with long, razor sharp claws. "Much better." The doctor handed her a manila envelope, and she pulled a man's picture from it. "I need this man murdered." She showed Shade the photograph. "He is trying to cut the funds to my corporation, and I need him removed."

"How do I find himmmmmm?"

"Concentrate. Focus on his lifeline." Shade hovered before her. "Listen for his heart." Shade erupted into black debris.

"What just happened?" Dana smiled, turning toward the doctor. "Where did she, it go?"

"She went to kill him." She walked over to Shade's body resting silently on the table. "A shame that she needs this shell, but we'll keep this part of her alive nonetheless."

"What about the Sanctuary?" He stood inches away from her. "They are becoming a problem."

"I already have an agenda for them." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Shade is our failsafe. If we fail, she'll step up and kill them."

"But how will she know to kill them?"

"Because that is her main purpose, and we will take measures to ensure that it is done whether we fail or not. And trust me when I say that the Sanctuary will never see her coming." A cold smile touched her lips. "She will be our Trojan Horse."

Chapter Nine:

"What are you doing?"

Henry raced into the room. He ripped the knife out of Shade's hand and threw it toward the open door. He grabbed her by the wrist to see a deep cut racing across her skin, and he quickly found something to apply pressure to the wound. And his eyes found hers, calmly staring back. "Are you insane?"

"No."

"What were you thinking?" A growl chased his words. "What was Will thinking bringing a knife in with your food?" Shade sighed, watching droplets of blood fall to the floor. "That was really stupid."

"I can't control it for much longer." She looked at him. "If I go to sleep or lose control, it will come out, and it will kill you."

"Why?"

"Because it was designed to destroy the Sanctuary. That was what they were doing to me, and you were a fool for bringing me here." He tied a small towel tightly around her wrist. "You shouldn't have stopped me."

"So, what? You were trying to sacrifice yourself to save us?" She looked away. "I asked you a question."

"Yes." She looked at him. "I can't hold it back. I can feel it screaming to get out."

"It's a part of you. You can control it."

"I can't." She moved away from him. "What do you know anyway?"

"Hey." He moved closer to her. "I know plenty, okay? You said that you know what I am?" She nodded. "What do you think I am?"

"Abnormal."

"What else?" Shade tried to think of an answer but shrugged in response. "What am I, Shade?" She winced at his words. "What am I?"

"I don't know!"

Henry stepped away from her. He glanced at the still open door, and then he looked down at his feet. His body seemed to shake, and his face became distorted. And a moment later, the man that had crouched before her was gone, and a monster stood in his wake. And its stare fixated on her, and in an blink of an eye, Henry returned. "That is what I am," he said.

Shade was speechless. When she had touched his ticket, she sensed something, but nothing could have prepared her for that. And when she met the other two men back in the coffee shop, she saw what monsters they were, and she believed that was what monsters looked like. But apparently, there was a lot more to the Sanctuary than she thought or was told, and with creatures such as Henry, were they worth protecting? Or should they too be destroyed?

"Say something." He stood before her. "Shade."

"What do you want me to say?" She slowly stood up, but she was lightheaded from the loss of blood. "That I was wrong?" He took her by the arm. "Aren't you afraid that you will lose control of it?"

"At one point, but it's who I am." He led her out of the room. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"But I am," she thought. "I don't know if I can control it," she said. "I think it controls me." He paused by the door. "It's stronger than me."

"Let us help you." His eyes held hers. "We'll figure out a way to control that part of you."

"You can try," she thought but said, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Ten:

Wisdom was the lighthouse of her eyes, and a gentle smile touched her lips. Yet, there was a hint of darkness to her persona, a scent of tragedy, but she hid it well. If not for holding her hand, Shade would never have caught it, and her gaze found hers, knowing that her secrets had slipped away. But she should not worry because her past was safe with the one that she now took care of.

"All done." Helen Magnus studied her eyes. "You know, don't you?" She gently released her wrist, which was now all bandaged up. "That's how your ability works? By touch?"

"Part of it." Shade turned toward Henry and Will, who hovered nearby. "You met the other half."

"Yes, we did. Quite the impression." Fear shimmered in Shade's eyes. "You need not be afraid of it. It's part of you."

"It was part of me, but they turned it into something else."

Shade hopped off the bed that she was sitting on, but she was suddenly lightheaded. She lost her balance, but Henry was quick to catch her. He and Magnus quickly placed back to where she was, and she touched her forehead, feeling faint, nausea. But she did not want to sleep.

"You need to sleep."

"Now, who's reading whose thoughts?" Shade laughed at Magnus. "I can't." She grew serious. "If I sleep, I'll release it."

"Maybe you should."

"Magnus."

"Don't worry, Will. We need to know what they did and how we can fix it." Magnus turned to prepare a sedative. "Does it have any other weakness than you?"

"Yeah." Shade glanced at the generator. "Over there." She began to point toward it.

"Shade?" Will moved toward her, but it was too late. She passed out. "What happened?"

"I think we are about to find out." Magnus watched black liquid pour out from Shade's body.

"What do we do," Henry whispered.

They stepped backward. Their eyes locked with the creature now taking shape. A quick look from Magnus told Will and Henry to remain calm but alert. She slowly took a step forward, and Henry moved behind her. But Will turned toward the generator, and he remembered that Shade tried to point over to it. But did the creature stop her?

"I'm Helen Magnus."

"I know who you are." The creature resumed its grimm reaper shape. "You know wat I muzzzzzzz do." Razor sharp claws struck the floor. "Fight if you will, but you will fail. And you will die."

"We can talk about this."

"I no choice."

"I don't believe that." The creature lunged toward her. "Shade, control yourself." The creature turned toward her. "You are in control." The creature struggled not to move toward her. "Focus."

"I can't." It was Shade's voice, but the creature quickly shook off the sense of her. "Weak. Pathetic. Failed."

"Who?" It turned toward Will. "Her?" He pointed at Shade's body. "She was captured, tortured. It's not her fault what happened." The creature roared at him. "You can't blame her for what you've become." It raced toward him, but he quickly moved toward the generator.

The creature backed off. Its hooded face looked from Will to Magnus. Razor, sharp claws cut across the floor, and it moved toward her. Its blades raised high in the air, aimed for her heart, but a transformed Henry charged into the black, oily shape. But he was quickly thrown to the side, and the creature resumed its charge toward Magnus.

Electric sparks snapped into the air. An axe struck the generator again, dislodging a live wire. Like a fish out of water, it flapped aimlessly about the ground, and the creature leaped back. Its attention shifted from Magnus to Will, and it spun around toward Shade, racing back toward her body. And it burst into black debris.

"Good thinking." Magnus looked at the wire.

"Yeah." Will switched the generator off. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Henry?"

"I'm fine." Henry rubbed the back of his head. "So, that went well."

"Well, we definitely know something now." Will and Henry looked at her. "They succeeded in ripping Shade in half, body and spirit." Magnus stared at the young woman sleeping soundly. "The question is, can we put her back together again?"

Chapter Eleven:

"Where have you been?"

Kate entered Magnus's office with an armful of manila folders. Her eyes moved in Will's direction, holding his gaze. A small smile pulled at her lips, but then her face grew serious, worried. And she quickly dropped the folders on the corner of Magnus's desk. "I was following up on a lead."

"One lead led to all that?"

"I asked Kate to do some digging for us, Will, and apparently, she found something."

"You have no idea what I found." Her fingers traced along the edge of the first folder. "These murders go all the way back to twenty years ago."

"That's impossible." She remained sitting at her desk.

"I know, Magnus, but she's been killing a lot longer than we thought."

"Hold on. How is that possible?" He looked from Kate to Magnus. "She would be at least fifty-years-old by now."

"See for yourself." Kate tossed him the first folder. "For the last twenty years, the Cabal targeted both humans and abnormals, and their mow. is the same as our last two victims." Will stepped closer to the desk, flipping through the contents of the folder.

"How could we have missed such a thing?" Magnus grabbed the second folder. "We used to be better at tracking things like this."

"Not necessarily." Will rubbed his chin. "If their deaths seemed normal like they just died in their sleep, that would not have crossed your radar. But why hasn't she aged?"

"Maybe because she's living off the lives that she took," Magnus replied.

"All I know for sure is that the killing stopped three years ago." Kate crossed her arms over her chest. "My contacts believed that she was dead, and they weren't too happy to hear different."

"Why would they have her killed, if they made her such an efficient killing machine?" Magnus realized that she thought out loud. "Sorry." She placed her folder on top of the pile. "According to Henry, she believes that she was captured over a year ago, and she's been on the run ever since."

"Where is Henry?"

"Running some tests, Kate." Magnus rose from her chair, pondering a million thoughts. "What if she was lying to us from the beginning?"

"I don't think so, Magnus." He looked at the folder in his hands. "Her fear is genuine, and she believes what she said. But why doesn't she remember?"

"Maybe she is suppressing her memories?"

"Or the creature is." Kate looked at Magnus. "We keep thinking that Shade has control over it, but what if it is the other way around?"

"I think you're right, Kate. We need answers, and the only way to get that is to try and talk with the creature again."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know, Will, but we can't obviously let her leave. She's a danger to herself and to everyone outside these walls."

"What about inside these walls?" Kate shook her head. "I think Henry is getting too close to her."

"We've already taken precautions to make sure that the creature won't attack us again." Magnus moved away from them. "I just don't know how to help her, if that creature doesn't listen to reason."

"There may be only one choice left."

"No." Will glared at Kate. "Absolutely not."

"Fine. She'll become a guest like the other ones here." Kate moved away from him. "Don't be fooled by her, Will. She's dangerous."

"She's scared." His gaze settled on the stack of folders. "What about the tragic car accident?" Magnus turned toward him. "Was that real or fiction?"

"Find out." She opened the door to her office. "Kate and I will have another talk with our…" She shot Kate a look. "Guest."

"This ought to be fun," Kate muttered.

"Be careful." Will sorted through the folders on the desk. "This is going to take some time," he sighed.

Chapter Twelve:

"Calm down! Eric, calm down." The cell phone was pressed tightly to an ear. "Now, tell me. What happened?"

"I don't know." A young man covered in blood wavered in a doorway. "You know that I like to party especially on the weekends." He turned toward a dark room. "I stepped out of the club to get some air."

"You mean get high." Eric fell silent. "Go on."

"She was there. She was sitting by the dumpster, covered in blood." He looked down at his shirt. "She got shot up pretty good, but she wasn't dead." He looked at a figure lying across his bed. "It sobered me right up."

"Eric, did you take her to the hospital?"

"The hospital was too far away. She wasn't going to make it." He crouched down toward the floor. "I took her to my apartment."

"You what? Eric, you're not in med school anymore. You dropped out, remember?"

"How could I forget? They were going to suspend me, so I beat them to it."

"Eric, you're in no shape to take care of her."

"Well, I did, dad. I saved her life." He pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "I got the bullets out, and I stitched her up. But she lost a lot of blood."

"Eric, I'm going to call an ambulance, and the medics will take it from there."

"Dad, she's running from someone. She was conscious for a few moments, and she begged me not to take her to the hospital. And I promised that I wouldn't."

"Eric, let the police handle this. I need you on the straight and narrow, okay? You don't need to get involved with this, with her."

"Dad, haven't you been listening? I saved her life. I'm sober, and I'm scared. But I'm going to protect her from whoever tried to kill her." Silence. "Dad?"

"Son, let me help you." A loud sigh whistled through the phone. "No police, no ambulance. Just us. Will you let me help you?" Eric rested his head against the wooden doorframe. "Eric?"

"Promise me that you won't call the police or hospital."

"I promise." His father's words sounded honest. "I'm coming over right now."

"What about mom?"

"She doesn't need to know about this, and if someone is looking for this girl, then this secret remains between us. Understood?"

"Yes."

"See you soon, son." A click signaled the end to the conversation.

Eric turned toward the stranger in his bed. Her blood covered his shirt and hands. His hair was matted to his face, and sweat coursed down his back. His fingers twitched, and he licked his lips. But there was no time for a fix now. She needed him, and he could feel the danger tightening around him. But he wouldn't surrender to his need. He now had a reason to fight it. "Who tried to kill you," he whispered into the darkness.

Chapter Thirteen:

The wound was once hot, searing with anger. A twisted line wove around skin, forever marked. Faint whispers of stitches remained as a reminder of the one that saved a life, but he was now gone. And this ever winding spiral had led to here behind prison walls shimmering with electricity, and there would be no escape. Fate now lied with the one staring at the prisoner through a glass window.

"What happened?" Henry's finger rested on a red button built into the wall. "Are you okay?" Shade's hand drifted around her scar. "Shade, answer me."

"Why?" She dropped her hand away from her stomach. "I'm your prisoner now, so why should I answer you?"

"This is for your protection as well as ours." His eyes held Shade's gaze. "Once you gain control of your other half, we can let you out."

"Do you really believe that?" She stood up and walked toward him. "It almost killed you and everyone else in that room." She touched her stomach. "I can't control it." Her eyes rose to his. "Go away, Henry, and leave me here, alone." She turned her back to him. "I have nothing left to say to you or anyone else. You succeeded in creating a room for me, where I can't escape without electrocuting myself, so mission accomplished. Now, go." She walked toward a corner of the room and sat down with her back still facing him.

"Shade, I can help you." He touched the glass in front of him. "Please, talk to me." No response. "Damn it, Shade." His hand struck the wall beside the red button. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Henry, let me try." Magnus touched his shoulder. "It's okay."

"Is it?" He looked from her to Kate. "We can't help her. She is our prisoner." He stormed away.

"Henry."

"Let him go, Kate." Magnus watched him turn a corner and disappear. "He got too close."

"I told you." Magnus nodded. "So, now what?" She watched Magnus push the red button. "She won't answer you."

"I think she will." Magnus stepped closer to the glass window. "Shade, you weren't taken a year ago. You've been missing for over two decades." Shade spun around, staring at her. "That creature, your other half, has been lying to you."

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" She rose to her feet and walked over to the window. "Why should I believe you?"

"You don't." Will stepped into view. "Believe your own eyes." He pressed a copy of a newspaper article up against the glass. "Look at the article, Shade. Look at the date." Tears poured down her face. "I'm sorry." Her eyes moved over the print. "Your family, your friends are gone." He slowly lowered the article. "You are your own worst enemy." She closed her eyes. "All hope isn't lost, though. You have us, and we are going to help you."

"No, Will." She opened her eyes. "It's too late." Her eyes flashed black. "For all of your own sake, leave me in here, and go away." She stepped back. "Enough innocent blood has touched my hand, and I can't live with any more."

"Shade, what are you talking about?"

"I killed him, Magnus." She pushed her tears aside. "I killed the man that saved my life, so, please, don't save mine." She walked back to her corner and sat down with her back facing them. "I have nothing left to say." She closed her eyes. "Now, go away." They remained where they were, staring at her back. "I have nothing left to say," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Fourteen:

It was a breezy night with a hint of stars. A gentle wind strolled down the busy street, and bright lights flooded over a hectic day. Voices rose and mingled with laughter, and warm smiles graced the company that they kept. And fingers slid down decorative glasses, touching white tablecloths, and eyes danced to the fire flickering before them. And love took its seat at a two-party table, where a small, black box was placed between two lovers.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Eric sat back in his seat, watching her. "Do you like it?"

Shade stared at the small diamond ring held tightly in the velvet, black box. Tears stung her eyes, and she quickly brushed them aside. Her fingers traced around the stone and its smooth, gold band. She gingerly remove it from its case and slid it down one finger, and moonlight bounced over the flawless stone. And her eyes rose to hold his gaze. "You didn't have to do this."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, but you can't afford this." She placed the ring back into its box. "It's too much."

"It's been six months, Lina. Six months since I've been sober, thanks to you." He took her hand. "I enrolled back into med school, and things are looking up. And I know that we got off at a rocky start, but since you've been living with me, you have brought nothing but happiness to my life." His grip softly tightened. "And I'm not letting you go."

"What if they find me?"

"It's been six months. You've been working at the hospital, thanks to my father, and nobody has recognized you. I think you're safe. I think you're safe with me." He let go of her hand. "Think of it as a promise ring. You don't have to say yes right away, but keep it. Keep it close." He took a sip of wine. "We should go soon, if you still want to catch a movie."

"I would love to." She touched his hand. "I don't know what to say. You and your father saved my life, and I owe both of you so much." Their fingers entwined together. "I don't know what kind of monster I would be without you."

"You're no monster." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "You're an angel of mercy." He rose from his seat and approached her. "Now, how about we get out of here?" He pulled her to her feet. "I don't know where our waitress went to, but I'll just leave the money on the table."

"Okay."

A cold wind slipped between the two lovers as they walked down the street. Soft taps echoed from their shoes, and a sliver of a whistle chased after their footsteps. Shadows waltzed against brick walls, and fingers wove around each other. Eyes rose to the full moon above, oblivious to the darkness on fast approach. Smiles stretched over beauty, and love engulfed their heart. And a shrill whistle broke the silence that followed them down into a narrow alleyway.

"Eric? Eric, is that you?" Two men stood behind them. "I thought that was you eating dinner over at the café with this eloquent creature." One man turned toward her. "So, how the hell have you been? Is she the reason why you disappeared from the face of the earth?" Eric stepped in front of Shade. "Come on. I'm not here for a fight."

"What do you want, Mitch?"

"Me? Nothing, but Bruno here is very upset." He patted the large man's shoulder. "You hurt our business. Your supply kept it alive, and then you just pulled the plug."

"I'm clean, Mitch. Go find someone else to hook up and supply you." Eric pushed Shade further back. "I don't want any trouble. Understand?"

"Eric, I don't want any trouble either. I just want to resume our business relationship. That pharmaceutical grade that you got from your hospital was perfect, and then she came along. And now you're clean, and we're out of business. That does not work for me, Eric." Something glinted against the darkness. "But don't worry because I'm going to fix this, and then everything will be perfect again."

A gunshot broke the night. Blood fell against stone. A faint cry disappeared into darkness, and Shade crumpled to the ground. Black tears slid down her face, and her eyes grew dark. And Eric screamed as he kneeled over her, pressing his hands over the bullet wound in her chest, but she was fading fast. And a dark liquid chased after the red that poured away from them.

"No!" Eric spun around toward the two men behind him. "What did you do!"

"We saved you." Mitch placed a hand over his shoulder. "Now, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." A shadow rose up against a nearby wall. "Get away from her! Get away!"

The muzzle of a gun struck him in the face. He fell backward against Shade's body. His eyes rose up into the barrel, and he saw Mitch's finger curl around the trigger. But he would never surrender, and if he were to kill him over her, then so be it.

"It didn't have to be this way, Eric." Mitch sounded disappointed. "She was just some stray that you rescued." He pushed the trigger back. "But love ruined you."

Eric closed his eyes, waiting for the shot. Instead, a horrifying scream penetrated his ears, and something wet splashed against him. Another scream followed, and a gurgling sound chased after it. And he opened his eyes to find both men literally torn to shreds, and his heart skipped a beat. And something dark, monstrous stepped into view. "What the hell are you?"

The large, black shadow ignored him as it approached Shade. Its eyes, if it had any seemed saddened. Its claws dragged across the ground, dripping blood. Its hooded face turned away, and a soft cry was heard. And slowly it turned toward Eric.

Before he could react, the shadow was upon him. Its icy claws pressed him down against the hard ground. Its hooded face leaned closer toward his, and thin lips parted as if it were going to kiss him. Instead, a soft white light poured from his body and into the being that held him still, and he felt his life slipping away. And he tried to speak, scream, but his voice escaped him. And his eyes met the invisible gaze of his murderer. "Lina…"

"No!"

Shade sat up on the ground. She turned toward her other half, who released Eric from its grip. Tears poured down her face, and she reached for him. But he was already gone. "No. No." She glared at her other half. "Why!"

"To save you." The shadow moved closer to her. "Why do you have to be so weak?"

"Love is not a weakness. He saved us. Remember?"

"Not this time." The shadow ripped into her, erupting into black debris. "Not this time."

"Eric." Shade cried harder, and something glinted against the darkness. She looked down to see the diamond ring. Her lips trembled as she picked it up. She stared at the stone for a long moment and then gently placed it against his hand. "I would have said yes." She looked down at her chest, seeing that her wound had fully healed. "I'm sorry." She rose to her feet. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey! You okay?" A stranger approached her. "Oh my God!" He covered his mouth. "What the hell happened here?" Shade took off down the other end of the alleyway. "Hey! Hey, come back! Where are you going?" She disappeared from sight. "What kind of monster are you," he whispered.

Chapter Fifteen:

"You lied to me."

Fluorescent lights gently slipped through glass. Hope was the faint reflection trying to capture the one hiding within the corner. Wisps of air slipped from parted lips as tears raced their way down porcelain cheeks, and eyes stared downward in search of misery's abyss. Solitude was the quiet companion of the one resting against her shadow, and escape remained nothing more than a dream. And only an eagle eye rested upon her, taking in each and every word she breathed.

"You lied to me." Shade glanced at the growing shadow across the steel wall. "You betrayed me."

"Don't fool yourself," her shadow hissed. "I saved you."

"You killed him." She brushed her tears aside. "You shouldn't have killed him."

"I did wat I hat to."

"Don't pretend with me." Shade glared at the wall. "You can't lie to yourself." The shadow formed into a young woman that now sat beside Shade. "It's all an act with you, but I see through it. I see the real you."

"Then, you know that I won't stop until they are dead."

"The Kabbal is no more. It's over. The war is over." Shade shook her head. "Why kill them? They are trying to help us."

"I don't want or need their help." The shadow hissed softly. "I am what they made me. A killer."

"I'm no killer."

"You're weak, Lina. Pathetic. Hopeless. I saved you!" The shadow rose to her feet. "I own you."

"No, you're nothing but a shadow on the wall." Shade jumped to her feet. "You're nothing without me but a vengeful spirit." She confronted herself. "I want my life back!"

"Come and take it, if you can." Claws slid down the wall toward the floor. "I'm tired of carrying you."

"And I'm tired of living in my own shadow." Shade's hands curled into fists. "And you're wrong." The shadow tilted her head to one side. "You don't own me." Shade stepped toward the wall. "I own you!"

A cold wind ripped through the cell. The glass window softly vibrated. An erratic hum shimmered through the electric barrier that had kept her contained until now. Tendrils of darkness drifted across the floor, and sparks ignited across razor sharp claws. And a hooded face howled out into the air, a howl that would make any blood run cold, and its sights fell on the young woman standing before it.

"I own you!"

Bitter claws sliced into Shade's skin. She stumbled backward, gripping her arm. Blood flowed between her fingers and disappeared into darkness. Claws flashed against fluorescent light, but they missed her barely by an inch. But she stood her ground.

"I don't want to kill you."

"No, you're afraid to kill me." Shade took a step forward. "If I die, you die." The shadow fell back. "Either way, you lose."

Shade was grabbed off her feet. Her body was lifted high into the air. Her face brushed against the velvet darkness that lingered underneath the hood. A dark gaze held hers, and then she flew through the air. And she smashed into the glass window, cut by a million shards, but as she lied on the other side of the cell, she fought to remain conscious. But as the shadow strolled past her, bent on its mission, she fell back into darkness.

Chapter Sixteen:

Tension curled around his hand, but he forced his concentration to work. His eyes moved over the weapon before him. Circuits sizzled underneath a small flame, and a soft electric hum informed him that it was ready. Lying his tools aside, his finger slowly moved across the trigger, and he gave it a soft squeeze. An electric snap followed, and small, blue sparks pierced the air before him. And Henry hoped that this would be enough to silence the monster within Shade.

"You look like a man on a mission." Kate approached his workstation. "What's that? Some kind of new weapon?"

"You remember how that creature hates electricity?"

"Yeah. What about it?" She chewed on a piece of gum.

"Well, think of someone going into cardiac arrest. They yell code blue and then distribute a shock through the person, basically restarting their system." Henry lifted the small weapon into the air. "Instead of restarting Shade's heart, we just zap that creature back into her."

"But what kind of effect would that have on Shade?" Kate looked from the weapon to him. "If you give her more than a jolt, you could stop her heart."

"It was a stupid idea." He placed the weapon back on the counter before him. "Forget it. Where's Will and Magnus?"

"Doing research." Kate moved closer to him. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Henry." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to help her, whether she wants our help or not."

"I understand what she is going through." Henry moved away from her. "It took me awhile to accept what I was, but I'm nothing like her." Kate glanced at the security monitor nearby. "I wish she would talk to me. I could help her, but she's being difficult."

"Oh, no." Kate almost choked on her gum. "Henry, tell me that weapon of yours is working."

"Why?" He looked at the security monitor. "Oh, no."

"That creature is heading for Will and Magnus." Kate grabbed the gun and hurried toward the door. "Henry, come on."

"No." Kate glared at him. "You go ahead. I'm going to get Shade."

"Henry, that thing just kicked her ass. Obviously, she can't stop it." She looked at the weapon in her hand. "It's up to us, but you have to be realistic, Henry." Her eyes held his. "This may kill her."

"I know." He looked at the weapon in her hand. "Save Will and Magnus." He walked past her. "Somebody has to save Shade even if it is from herself." He disappeared out into the corridor.

"I'm sorry, Henry," she muttered, "but this may not end well." She hurried out into the corridor.

Chapter Seventeen:

Magnus sat back in her desk chair. She rubbed her eyes. A dozen files laid scattered before her, and she had hardly finished through the first stack. Her gaze fell on Will, who sat on the opposite side of her desk, thumbing through an open manila folder, and his eyes met hers. And a smile crossed her lips. "They've kept her busy, haven't they?"

"How could anyone not have known about this?"

"Because they were very good at keeping secrets."

"Magnus, how could we save her after all these lives that she took?" He closed the folder. "Maybe there is nothing human left about her. Maybe it's all an act to fool us."

"No, Will. She's in there, but she's scared. She's scared of what they turned her into." She rose from her chair. "You remember what they did to you?"

"How could I forget?" He leaned back in his seat. "I was lucky, though. I wasn't like that for long."

"But she wasn't so lucky." Magnus stood beside him. "Nobody came and saved her until now." Her eyes held his. "I believe that we can merge the two personalities together."

"How?" A glimmer of fear touched her face. "Magnus?" He moved from his seat and stood before her. "Magnus, what is it?" He turned around to see the creature standing behind him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, Will. It's not. I think it means to kill us."

"Very good, Magnus." They were surprised to hear a clear voice emanate through the shadow. "After I kill you both, I'll finish with the other two."

"Why? There's no reason to want to kill us." Will stepped toward it, but Magnus grabbed him by the arm. "We never did anything to you. We just want to help."

"I don't want or need your help."

"Is that you talking or Shade?" Magnus moved in front of Will. "Say you kill us. Wipe out the whole Sanctuary. Then, what?" The shadow hovered before her. "What will you do then? Live a normal life?" Dark eyes met hers. "You do this, and there is no going back. There is no saving what little humanity you have left, so why keep her alive?" A hiss softly rose from the shadow. "Why let Shade live, if this is all that you have become?"

The shadow struck Magnus with its arms. She fell backward, and Will ran to her side. Blood rushed from her nose, and she brushed it aside. A smile touched her lips, and her eyes found its dark gaze settling over them. "That's the best you got?"

"Magnus."

"You're afraid." Will helped her sit up. "You're afraid that if we help her, succeed in merging the two of you back together, you'll be no more."

"And I won't allow that to happen." Claws slid from its fingers. "I'll kill you first."

"So, this has nothing to do with the Kabbal." Will hovered close to Magnus. "You're doing this for survival." He shook his head. "Except you got it wrong. Shade isn't the weak one. You are."

The creature stepped back. Its claws flew through the air, aimed for his neck. A snap of electricity was heard, and dark nails barely missed Will's skin. The creature howled and fell down, and Kate stepped into view with the weapon in her hands. But the creature rose back to its feet, hissing wildly.

"Damn it." Kate struck the weapon in her hand. A buzzing of electricity was heard, but nothing happened when she pulled the trigger. She looked from Will to Magnus, and then her attention fell on the creature advancing toward her. "Come on," she said. "Give me your best shot."

Chapter Eighteen:

"Shade? Shade, wake up. Wake up!"

The ground beneath her body was hard, cold. Small, angry cuts burned into her skin. Dry ruins of tears cracked across her face, and her mouth was dry. And her eyes struggled to open, focus on the man now holding her in his arms. "Henry?"

"Yeah, it's me. You need to get up." Fear struck his voice. "We need your help."

"I can't stop it."

"Yes, you can." His eyes held hers. "You're afraid. I know, but you can't be afraid. If you don't do something, we're all going to die." He touched her face. "Please. Please, Shade. Help us."

"No." She struggled to sit up. "My name is not Shade. It's Lina." She turned toward him. "I tried to stop it."

"I know." He helped her to her feet. "You have to try again." He leaned closer to her. "Can you do that for me?" His eyes held hers. "Lina, can you try and stop it again?"

Their bodies lingered close. His hand touched hers. Their gaze settled upon one another, and he leaned forward, finding her lips. And he kissed her deeply, and she returned his kiss. And slowly did they part, gazing at one another.

"We're wasting time." Tension filled her voice. "We have to go, Henry. We have to go now." She took his hand. "I can't make any promises, but I will try."

"That's all I'm asking." He led her down the corridor. "Come on. I know where it is, but I hope that we're not too late."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Nineteen:

What if you awoke one day to find out that you were nothing more than a vicious killer? Everyone you knew, everyone you loved was gone. Your life was gone. There was nothing left but an angry void swallowing every ounce of strength, breaking your heart. What would you do? Would you surrender to the darkness that you denied was there? Would you allow yourself to disappear, or would you fight? But what would you fight for when you find yourself in a strange world, lost and confused? How do you get back the life that was ripped away? What future waits for you now? How can you destroy what you have become, if there is a chance that nothing would be left behind?

His hand felt warm against her skin. Determination shined in his eyes. Her heart searched desperately for the strength that filled his, but she was left cold, afraid. His footsteps quickened, and the door grew closer and closer. This was it, but could she do as she promised? Or would she fail, leaving him and his friends to the darkness that she denied was her? How could she live with herself, if all she was death incarnate?

The door flew open. Kate was thrown against the wall. A soft scream chased her thud, and blood trickled across the floor. Staggered footsteps resumed a fighting stance, and her focus settled upon her enemy. She was barely ready to go one more round, but she would be damned to allow this creature to destroy the ones that she now called friends. And again, Shade envied her strength, but fear held her tighter.

Henry launched into his attacker. His human form easily slipped away, and this match was his. Kate struggled to help him, but she was easily pushed aside. And he kept his opponent on her toes, backing her into a corner, and Will remained the protective shield, keeping Magnus away from the fight. But it was all a ruse, and the true ace rested with the one that would take all their lives. And dark tendrils wrapped around Henry's neck, forcing the man from the beast, and he struggled to breathe. But she was killing him.

She remembered Eric. He found her in that alleyway. He didn't have to save her, but he did. He brought her back, and he loved her with all his heart. And she loved him, but he still died. He died because she needed to survive.

Henry's lips lingered against hers. Life touched her heart. She remembered love. He didn't have to save her, but he wanted to. He knew her pain, but she didn't want him to enter her life. She was afraid of this moment. She was afraid to find herself killing him, and she was. So, how could she just stand there and allow this to happen?

I awoke one day to find myself nothing more than a vicious killer. My family, my friends are gone. They made me into a monster, and I hate myself for allowing them to use me as a weapon. But I'm afraid. I have nothing left. My life is gone, but I can't live like this. I won't. I would rather die than be this creature that stands before me.

Shade saw the weapon that Kate dropped. Her finger slid around the trigger. Her feet launched across the distance toward the angry shadow that stretched across the room. Sparks fired between them, and Henry was thrown to the side. But her hand tightened around the gun, and a warm sensation slid up her arm. And she charged right into darkness, and then she was gone.

"Henry." Will grabbed his friend and pulled him to safety. "Can you hear me?" He checked for a pulse. "Henry?" His friend began to choke, trying to breathe, and relief flooded over him. "Kate?"

"I've been better." Kate sat on the floor with her back against the wall.

"What's it doing?" Magnus moved toward the shadow. "Why's it just standing there?"

"Where's Lina?"

"I'm sorry, Henry." Will shook his head. "She's gone." His attention fell on the shadow lingering before them. "All that's left is that."

"What do we do?" Kate tried to stand. "Where's the weapon?"

"Lina had it." Magnus looked at her. "Shade?" Claws struck the floor in front of her.

"Magnus, get out of there!" Will moved toward her, but sharp claws already sliced through the air toward her head.

The shadow exploded into dark debris. Black tendrils curled against the floor. Angry smoke sizzled and rose up into clouded air. Dark eyes flashed open and settled on those recovering from the burst of energy that left the office in disarray. Sharp claws pulled back into slender fingers, and sunlight fell against smooth, pale skin.

"Lina?" Henry struggled to stand. "Lina?" She cocked her head to the side. "Is that you?"

"No." She disappeared into a black cloud.

"What the hell just happened?"

"She teleported." She turned toward Kate.

"Magnus?"

"I'm sorry, Will." Her eyes moved to Henry. "She's gone."

Chapter Twenty:

Two weeks were spent in vain. Shade's trail ran cold. The murders had stopped. Sanctuary and its team was safe. It was time to let go. It was time to let her go, but her absence was still felt. And questions were left unanswered, but the damage was done. And she was far out of the reach of a haven that could have been her home.

The night was cold. The hour was late. Sleep was denied, and turmoil bit deep into a troubled mind. Footsteps echoed along a dirt trail, and frustration were the fists pounding the air. And gentle tears slipped down into darkness.

"Henry." She appeared behind him. "Don't cry for me."

He spun around, almost expecting her to be a figment of his imagination. She was still there. Her eyes were as black as midnight. Her skin was pale, and he reached for her. But she stepped back, and his fingers trickled down into the space that lingered between them. And his heart called to her.

"I wanted to say good-bye."

"You don't have to go." His gaze held hers. "You can stay here with me."

"I know who I am now." Her eyes broke from his. "I know what I am now."

"You're not a monster."

"Nor are you." A smile pulled at her lips. "I need time." Black tears streamed down her face. "I need time away from here."

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere I want."

"How will I find you?"

"I'll find you." She moved toward him. Her lips touched his. She drank deeply the love that flowed from his heart. His strength became hers. "Thank you." She touched his face. "Thank you for saving me."

"Lina…" She disappeared into soft darkness. "Don't go." He touched his face. "I'll find you." He looked up at the full moon overhead. "I'll find you." The night closed in around him. Tears warmed his face. A sweet breath of air filled his mouth. Hope was the gentle shadow that followed him home. "Good-bye."


End file.
